


Como una flor.

by elefseus



Category: Danball Senki
Genre: F/M, Weddings, dramita, mención de banami hiroran y yuuali
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6162598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elefseus/pseuds/elefseus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reina era una novia radiante. Se preguntó distraídamente, cuando la hizo girar, si todas las novias eran tan hermosas, y llegó a la conclusión de que no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Como una flor.

Con un elegante movimiento, rodeó la cintura de la novia, atrayendola hacia si a la vez que las primeras notas de la canción comenzaban a sonar. Una melodía lenta, suave, que llenaba la sala pero no la volvía agobiante y que incitaba a las parejas a salir a bailar.

Reina era una novia radiante, con una expresión dulce en comparación con la habitual, un largo vestido blanco abrazando su figura, similar a una flor de su ramo cuyo nombre desconocía y oliendo como una, un perfume que sin duda era nuevo, pues no se parecía al que llevaba normalmente ni lo más mínimo. Se preguntó distraídamente, cuando la hizo girar, si todas las novias eran tan hermosas, y llegó a la conclusión de que no. Había asistido a penas a un puñado de bodas, de las cuales podía contar con los dedos de una mano en las que la novia le había importado lo más mínimo, o al menos lo suficiente como para que la imagen quedase en su cabeza.

Recordaba perfectamente a Ami frente al altar, sus ojos violetas brillando de pura felicidad, un ramo de rosas blancas entre sus manos y una sonrisa en sus labios. Intercambiaba miradas de soslayo con Ban, su expresión dulcificándose cada vez, y parecía lista para cogerle de la mano y salir corriendo, echando por tierra la boda y yendo directamente a la luna de miel.

Recordaba a Ran después de la ceremonia, juntando sus labios con los de Hiro en un beso casi hambriento, provocando risas y exclamaciones sorprendidas en los presentes y que un escandaloso rojo pintase el rostro del muchacho. Recordaba como la sonrisa de ella brillaba como el sol y los pétalos que habían caído de su ramo se arremolinaban en la cola de su vestido, alzando el vuelo con la mínima brisa.

Aunque no con tanto detalle como a las demás, también recordaba a Alice, como todavía parecía una niña con un vestido demasiado pomposo para su gusto, como sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo al notar todas las miradas sobre ella y como su expresión se relajó con el roce de la mano de Yuuya (quien también estaba de los nervios, Jin lo sabía bien) contra la suya.

Todas ellas habían sido novias preciosas, resplandecientes, pero ninguna de ellas como Reina.

Cuando acabó la pieza y soltó su mano, sintió en seguida el vacío entre sus brazos, y nada le habría gustado más que volver a sostenerla, ya no para bailar, sino para estrecharla contra su pecho y nunca más dejarla ir. Por supuesto, no lo hizo, se limitó a dedicarle una sonrisa mientras dejaba ir su mano.

-Congratulations, Reina-san -Habló con voz amable, en un inglés mil veces pronunciado para asegurarse de que no cometía ningún error y que fue capaz de arrancarle una sonrisa a la castaña- Espero que tu vida de casada esté llena de felicidad.

-Gracias, Jin -Y la forma en la que lo dijo, le hizo pensar que realmente lo agradecía y que la culpabilidad se asentase en su estómago, pues no había nada que desease más en esos momentos que el anuncio de sus divorcio.

No hablaron más después de eso, la siguiente canción empezó a sonar y la novia fue reclamada. Jin se limitó a volver entre los invitados, acomodándose en una mesa vacía y siguiendo a la castaña con la mirada.

-Lo has hecho muy bien -La voz de Jessica era cálida, casi maternal, y vino acompañada de una copa de vino que no tardó en probar. A lo mejor podía curar el dolor en su pecho con alcohol.

**Author's Note:**

> Cuando dice deseando el divorcio, se refiere a que Jin quiere el divorcio de Reina y su marido. Aunque no creo que sea necesario explicar esto porque el fandom en español está muerto y solo shippeamos dos esto (?) 
> 
> El título es por todas las veces que he comparado a las novias con flores, es que lo leí una vez y me gustó mucho.


End file.
